


Sam Ships It (But Not Up-Close)

by Call_Me_Clarence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel is cannon, Ficlet, Sam Ships It, Sam walking in (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Clarence/pseuds/Call_Me_Clarence
Summary: My friend said some things that he didn't think through and like an asshole I wrote a fanfic about it. Apparently I don't know when to let a joke go. Most of the dialogue between Cas and Dean is from my unsuspecting friend (what are friends for if not fanfiction).~~Sam hears some compromising noises from Deans room...but who's in there with him?





	

Sam could hear a creaking sound coming from Deans room. Did he have a girl in there? In the Bunker???  
"Oh yeah, this is great." Sam heard Cas' rough voice. What?  
"You really sink into it." Cas grunted. Sam wanted to run but he was just so shocked.  
"It's so much easier on my back, doing it this way." Cas panted.  
"Yeah." Dean grunted back.  
Sam's mouth snapped open. Dean was in there, Cas was in there. The bed was creaking, they were grunting and panting. Holy shit, DESTIEL IS CANNON.  
Suddenly there was a scrambling noise and Deans door was swung open.  
"What the hell Sammy?!" Dean was red faced and standing in the doorway.  
Sam realized he had shouted that little Revelation, instead of just thinking it.  
Dean had on gym shorts but was shirtless and sweaty, behind him Cas was laying on the bed in much the same fashion, looking up at Sam quizzicly.  
"Hello, Sam." Cas said, and his voice was gruff.  
"Oh Hell NO!" Sam said, turning on his heel "I am happy for you two, BUT that does NOT mean I wanna SEE 'it'." he shouted over his shoulder as he ran, ran all the way to the garage to grab a spare car and get out of dodge. Maybe for a few days, give them space.  
~~~~~  
Dean turned back to Cas.  
"What the Hell was that about?"  
Cas shrugged.  
"I do not know, Dean. Sam has always been strange..." Dean smirked at that "But I would like to thank you for the exercising tip."  
"I told you! Doing Crunches on the memory foam mattress is the only way to do 'em." Dean beamed.


End file.
